The purpose of this study is to examine social stress and sex-role socialization as related to gender differences in sick-role behavior. As a point of departure we propose to synthesize two approaches prominently used to explain gender differences. One approach emphasizes differential stress associated with male and female roles in explaining gender differnces in rates of illness; the other emphasizes traditional differences associated with the socialization of men and women as the basis for explaining gender differences in reporting illness and in seeking health care. Analyses will be based on interview data collected in three large household surveys conducted between 1967 and 1971. The last was a national survey and all were probability samples. All three surveys included questions about stress and emotional distress, as well as use of medically prescribed medications, alcohol, and other modes of coping with distress. The work is expected to enhance our understanding of sick-role behavior and provide a firm basis for analyzing and interpreting data currently being collected in a second national survey.